Always Waiting
by shaunstegall
Summary: One shot: Sometimes, it feels like Paige McCullers is always waiting for Emily Fields.
1. Chapter 1

The air was cool, the scents of flowers and grass filled her nose as she inhaled the morning air. She stood on the dock overlooking the lake. The dock was just outside her aunt's lake house.

There was a light breeze blowing and gentle waves were moving along the surface of the lake. Paige McCullers stood, her hands buried deep in her jacket's pockets, looking out over the water.

The breeze was blowing her hair slightly. She felt it as her hair moved freely, unencumbered by anything. She watched the water's surface, lost in thought.

She'd always loved it here, her Aunt's lake house. It was nice and quiet here. There was a peaceful simplicity to the quiet. It always served to calm Paige when she found her nerves being rattled.

And that was how she was now. She in an emotional upheaval. So many things had brought her to this point.

She was waiting. At one o'clock, her taxi would arrive. She would put her two suitcases in it and be on her way to the airport. She would then fly away from here.

Away from Rosewood, away from Pennsylvania and Paige knew that this time, she wouldn't be back. The last time she'd boarded a plane and left Rosewood, she'd been seventeen and it had been because her parents were worried for her safety.

She was 23 now. Her own woman and no longer needing her parents approval for anything. Checking the time on her phone, Paige saw the time. It was twelve forty. Twenty minutes and the taxi would be here.

Paige sat down on one of the benches near the edge of the dock. Letting her mind wander, her thoughts drifted as they always do, to Emily. More importantly, to the last conversation she'd had with Emily.

It had been two days ago, when everything had happened. Since coming back to Rosewood after graduating college at Stanford, a new -A had surfaced and began terrorizing everyone in Rosewood.

The problem was that this new -A had first shown up just after Paige had returned. That, coupled with other things that happened, led to Paige being accused of it and the police even believing that Paige was this new -A.

That wasn't the worst part for Paige. She could've handled that. No, the worst part about being framed were the people she considered her friends no longer believing in her.

As this new -A slowly began planting more seeds incriminating her, more of the people she thought would never believe the setup were starting to doubt her. As Spencer hastings had said it: Sometimes a lie can be so convincing that the truth loses its credibility.

But then, there had been Emily. As Hanna, Aria, and Spencer had begun doubting Paige's innocence, Emily had refused to. She had been adamant about Paige not being capable of being this new, more violent -A.

Paige laced her fingers together, recalling the moment when the police had put her in cuffs and taken her to the police station for interrogation. She remembered looking at Emily, swearing her innocence.

But it had been the doubt in Emily's own face which had nearly broke Paige. Even when the others had faltered, Emily's belief in her had been the one thing Paige had counted on.

But Paige had seen the doubt in Emily's eyes. Had seen that belief began to falter like a crack in a window. Paige always knew Emily would be her undoing.

The real -A had shown himself, of course. He'd wanted everyone to believe it was her before he struck. And in the end, Jason DeLaurentis had been discovered to be -A.

He'd kidnapped Alison and Emily and the police had no choice but to release Paige. Paige had then aided Spencer, Aria, and Hanna in finding them. Together, they'd rescued the two of them and unmasked -A.

It wasn't until after it was all over that Paige understood a fundamental truth she'd been denying herself all this time. One way or another, it would always come back to Alison. Paige had come back, years before, when a different -A had locked the girls in a dollhouse.

As the girls had been rescued, Paige had stood nearby, unseen, as the girls embraced their boyfriends in comfort. And she'd seen Emily share an intimate embrace with Alison. No one had known Paige had returned then as she hasn't told anyone.

And seeing Emily in the arms of the one person who bullied her relentlessly, it had broke Paige's heart. She'd simple left again and returned to California.

But now, five years later, a different -A had been stopped and it was happening again. This time, however, Paige at least got to have her say with Emily. She hasn't meant to give Emily the ultimatum, but when it happened, she refused to take it back. She remembered that moment, two days prior, when they'd last spoken:

"It always comes back to Alison, doesn't it." Paige had said with sadness. Not bitter, but she'd been resolute.

"It's not like that Paige." Emily had told her. They'd stood in Emily's hotel room in Philadelphia. Emily herself had a few cuts and bruises from the ordeal, but nothing serious. "Jason was her brother and you saw what he did. What he put her through."

"Alison is a grown woman, Emily. She can take care of herself. You don't always have to bend yourself backwards to take care of her. I know you still have feelings for her, but-"

"This isn't about that," Emily had argued.

"Yes, it is. Emily, do you know why I came back to Rosewood?"

Emily had nodded.

"I left Rosewood behind five years ago, but not you. I've never forgotten you. I came back because I wanted to see if there was a chance for us. We had so many dreams back then." Paige had said to her. "I know her brother doing that to her is traumatic. That's what therapists are for. Let her get help."

"I need to be here for her, Paige. I'm sorry." Emily had said, the tears in her eyes spilling over.

"And what about us? That's it?"

"What do you mean?" Emily had asked.

"Em, they want me to compete in the Triathlons in Europe. They offered me one of the spots a few months ago, but I put it off because I'm still in love with you. And if there's any chance of a future with you, I can't go."

It had stunned Emily speechless for several seconds. But then, Emily had replied to her. "I can't abandon Ali right now, Paige. She needs me."

"I need you! But I guess I don't matter enough to you." Paige had replied, her voice subdued.

"Paige..." Emily's voice had sounded hollow, broken.

"Tell you what Emily. You go be there for Alison. I'm going to go to my Aunt's lake house for a couple days. After that, I'll catch a plan to Europe to start training." Paige had to stop before she broke down. She d8d manage to finish, though. "I'll be at the lake house until Friday at one. If you want me, just show up before then. If not, then this is goodbye."

She had kissed Emily on the cheek then. She'd left without another word.

Paige watched the lake for a few more moments. Then, she reached up and wiped the tears from her cheeks. Looking at her phone, she saw that no texts or calls had come. And, it was now twelve fifty six. She heard tires on the ground and she turned around, hopeful.

But it was the taxi, which came to a stop. Her suitcases were on her porch and now, Paige stood. She knew this wasn't a fairytale or romantic movie. This wasn't the moment when Emily would pop up. This was real life and Paige wasn't going to have her happy ending.

As she started walking up the dock to the house, she finally acknowledged that this was the end of her and Emily. The end of her waiting for Emily. She knew that one day, she would love again. The odds against it were too large.

She would meet somebody one day and date again. She would love again. But, there would always be a huge hole in her heart that only Emily could fill. She'd spent so long waiting for Emily.

As she settled into the taxi seat and the vehicle pulled away, she realized that perhaps, she would always be waiting for Emily Fields.


	2. Chapter 2

Two hours later:

Emily watched the waters of the lake with troubled eyes. The water was calm, hardly any ripples on its surface. Though there was a light breeze in the air, it wasn't effecting the the water's calm.

Emily ran a hand through her hair, angry at herself for what she'd allowed happen. She turned around and sat herself down on one of the benches.

She could picture, in her mind's eye, Paige here, watching the water or sitting here like she was now. Emily felt her emotions beginning to overwhelm her and she fought the urge to breakdown.

Dimly, she remembered a moment, years ago, when she and Paige had barely known each other. It was the night of the masquerade ball when Paige had said a statement to her.

It had seemed like a simple statement at the time, but Emily hadn't appreciated the underlying impact it had. And she couldn't understand the significance of its meaning.

But she did now. That statement, said with the innocence of youth, held so much more meaning to her now. She remembered it clearly, the surroundings, the way Paige's voice had sounded as she'd said it.

I wish I'd fought harder for you.

It held so much more meaning to her now because at last, she realized that statement was true to her. She'd failed Paige in a very real way. Anguishly, Emily whispered into the air. "I wish I'd fought harder for you, Paige."

Emily finally gave in to the emotions that were threatening to overwhelm her, sobs shaking her body as she realized that Paige was completely lost to her now.

Behind where Emily sat, just where the dock and the ground met, Spencer Hastings stood, her eyes on her friend. She knew things weren't easy for Emily, but in a way, Spencer figured this was karma.

The last twenty four hours hadn't been easy for Emily, Spencer knew. This time yesterday, Emily had made her mind up to staying in Rosewood to make sure Alison would be alright. Her brother trying to kill her was a traumatic event and she was definitely feeling the aftereffects of it.

But Spencer knew Emily. Better than most and Spencer knew where Emily's heart truly lied. She just wanted Emily to accept it. So she had drawn Emily into a conversation the morning before.

Emily had told Spencer about what Paige had told her. About Paige staying here, waiting to see if Emily would choose her over Alison for once. Hearing it, how things had gone between them had lit a fire in Spencer.

She didn't know why, but she needed Emily and Paige to have their happy ending. No, that wasn't true. She knew why. Jason DiLaurentis was the reason why.

As -A, Jason had played a masterful game and made victims of them all. But Paige had particularly suffered. He'd made everyone that cared about Paige believe that she was -A and he'd done solely because he knew Alison's conflicted feelings for Emily would be the perfect tool.

He'd known Emily would be devastated believing Paige to be the killer and seeing Emily's love for Paige would hurt Alison more than anything. And it had worked all too well. Spencer felt shame at herself and her friends at how easy it had been to believe Paige guilty.

Spencer liked to believe herself a string willed person, especially after what they went through before college, but she'd betrayed Paige by believing her guilty. As had they all.

That was why Spencer talked to Emily. Why she'd asked her one important question that had finally cut through Emily's protective instinct and touched Emily's emotions.

She'd simply asked her one thing. "Emily, years from now, when you yourself are ready to have kids, have a family, who do you see yourself with? If its Alison, then your making the right choice. If your okay with never again seeing paige-if your okay with never seeing her face ever again, then by all means, stay here and be with Alison. But if you Paige is the woman you see yourself with, see yourself marrying, starting a family with, then you need to make a choice. You need to choose what your willing to do to have her."

It had been more than a simple question, Spencer knew, but it had worked. Emily had made, what was a very hard decision. She'd gone and talked with Alison. A long overdue talk.

Spencer didn't know what all was said, but she knew it had gotten heated with Alison saying some very mean minded things about Paige and it had justified Spencer in deciding to interfere in Emily and Paige's personal life.

Afterwards, Spencer had demanded to accompany Emily as she tried to fix things with Paige. But they'd been too late. Car trouble, traffic, Emily's own calls not getting through to Paige had gotten in the way and they'd missed Paige's taxi.

And so, here they were, Emily crying over the ending of her relationship with Paige and Spencer, wanting to comfort her friend, but knowing this didn't have to be the end for Emily and Paige. But there was only one way for Emily to realize it.

Spencer didn't like it, but she knew of only one way to make Emily get off her ass and move. One way to make her fight for what she was feeling she'd lost. She hoped Emily would forgive her for this. With renewed vigor, Spencer stepped onto the dock and approached Emily.

Emily heard her approach. She turned her head, her cheeks wet. "Its over, Spencer. She's really gone."

Spencer stopped a few paces from the benches. She licked her lips, then spoke. "I guess the only question now is-what are you going to do about it?"

Emily stood, turning her head to look at Spencer. "What are talking about? Its over Spencer. I had my chance and I blew it."

"So that's it-your just giving up?" Spencer crossed her arms over her chest.

Emily faced her fully now. "Spencer, Paige is on a plane right now. To EUROPE! She's going to another country. There's nothing more I can do!"

Spencer exhaled, feeling frustrated with her friend. She shook her head. "You know what, Emily? I'm glad we missed her. You don't deserve Paige."

Emily's face froze, the shock at the words hitting her full force. She said nothing, but her lips trembled. Spencer knew she had Emily's full attention now.

Spencer took a small step forward. She needed her friend to hear her. "Do you remember before college, when CeCe had us in that dollhouse?"

Emily nodded. She would occasionally have a nightmare about that.

Spencer nodded too. She understood what remembering the dollhouse brought back. "I know it was to give Mona time, but that fight we faked? I said something to you. It was to sell it at the time, but I meant it. I said, you quit Paige."

"I remember Spencer." Emily said quietly.

"We never talked about it, but when I remember our time in Rosewood high, I remember how inseparable you and Paige were. Then, we found out Ali was alive. And all of a sudden, Ali was first for you. You quit on Paige after that. I know turning to the police was a betrayel, but it felt like you never understood why Paige did it."

"She was trying to protect me. Protect us." Emily said.

"Yeah, funny how that worked out. You dumped her. She would've done anything for you, hell, she sacrificed her relationship with you because she knew what would happen once she turnee Ali in." Spencer stopped a moment, then continued. "The, after you guys got back together, everything was so great."

"Then she left for California." Emily said the words, remembering that night at the airport.

"And you never even considered trying a long distance relationship. Less than a week later, you were dating Talia."

"Why are you bringing all this up, Spencer? I don't need to be reminded of my mistakes! I know I should've fought harder then!"

"Then why didn't you! Why are you giving up now?!" Spencer snapped.

Emily yelled. "Because I'm scared! Is that what you want me to say? I'm scared, alright."

"I just want you to be honest with yourself." Spencer replied. "Scared of what?"

The tears were rolling down Emily's cheeks now, but she didn't care. "Paige was the most-genuine, real partner, girlfriend that I've ever had. She always put me first, loved me so much, made me feel so protected. And your right Spencer, I didn't deserve her. I don't deserve her. I never tried the long distance thing because I felt like she was better off without me."

"Emily-"

"No. Its the truth. My life was constantly in danger and knowing me was putting her in danger. When she left, a part of me was so happy. Happy that she got out. When she asked for space, I didn't fight it because it was the right thing."

"What about now? A is gone, finally really gone. If Paige was willing to wait here for you, I'm willing to bet she's hoping you'll go after her. Its not too late, Emily."

"I don't even know where in Europe she went." Emily said hopelessly.

Spencer gave her a look. "I do." She smiled at her friend, happy to at last, see a spark in Emily's eyes. She'd missed that spark. "Paige's flight will land in Italy. I guess that's where her training will start." Spencer produced a slip of paper. She handed it to Emily. "That's where she's staying. Hotel number and everything."

"How did-Spencer, how did you get all this?"

"I'm studying to be a lawyer Emily. I've been learning from the best people how to be persuasive. Just promise me you won't give up until you talk to Paige. I mean really talk to her. Not a half assed attempt."

Emily couldn't believe Spencer had done this for her. Given her this last chance at happiness. She was going to do whatever it took to take advantage of it. "I promise Spencer. I'm going to fight. For once, I'm going to fight hard for Paige. I promise you that." Emily wrapped her friend into a tight hug.

Spencer hugged her back. Her gamble had paid off. She had been so worried saying all that might drive a wedge between them. She was so happy that wasn't the case.

Emilly pulled away first, but her face was anxious. "What if she-what if-"

"If she rejects you? Tired of being second place with you?" Spencer knew the words were harsh, but she also knew Emily needed to hear them. Needed to feel their importance. "Convince her otherwise. Make her believe that you've put Ali in the past. For real, this time. Do you still love Paige?"

"Yes." There was no doubt of this. Not anymore.

"Then prove to her that you want her more than Ali. Trust me, that's how you'll win her back. Now come on, we need to get you packed and on a plane."

They started walking away from the dock. As the two of th neared the parked vehicle, Emily stopped. She turned around and gazed at the dock, at the lake. Spencer said nothing, she simply waited her friend out.

Emily thought about the last time she had been on this dock with Paige. They had been teenagers and Paige had tried throwing that birthday party for her. It had turned out to be a horrible weekend, filled with the memory of Emily telling Paige something awful. About them not being together because Emily couldn't swim any longer.

It was an awful memory, one Emily wished she could erase from her memory. But, at the same time, Emily also realized that perhaps that happening was what led her to be here. The things she'd gone through, what Paige had, it all brought the two of them to this crossroads.

The brunette believed Paige felt it was over completely for them, but Emily was prepared to do something she never had before. She was going to fight for Paige.

She expected the talk that was coming wasn't going to be easy or pleasant, but Emily wasn't going to give up. And she was going to show Paige she wasn't going to go away either.

As Emily looked around this beautiful, serene area, she promised herself that the next time she was here, it would be with Paige, enjoying the lake and the lake house together.

Emily turned and headed to the car, where Spencer was waiting. And Spencer smiled to herself, that fire was back in Emily's eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

One Month Later:

"Emily." Paige said the name quietly, her face registering the complete surprise she felt at seeing the brunette haired girl in the hallway outside of her apartment in San Francisco.

Paige had just been out running, her early morning routine since returning from her vacation in Italy. She'd had an exciting and fun time, but she'd been plagued with thoughts of Emily and everything that had happened in Rosewood. Seeing Emily sitting on the floor in the hallway to her apartment, her back against her door was a jolt to her already frazzled nerves.

Emily got to her feet slowly, feeling as exhausted as she felt. She'd been on planes for most of the night and was running on little sleep. But, she was here, in front of Paige, ready to fight to get their relationship back on track. She stared at Paige, seeing the creamy skin of her shoulders, slightly damp from her run. The slightly flushed texture of Paige's face. Her eyes drifte to Paige's lips before she could help it. She blinked and looked Paige in the eyes. "Hey." she said in return, her voice strained, but soft.

Paige swallowed, a shiver running through her at the way Emily looked at her. No matter what was happening between them, it never failed to amaze Paige the shiver she felt when Emily looked at her that way. The look passed, and Paige shook her head. She had to be strong now. "What are you doing here, Emily?" she asked, grabbing her keys from her pocket.

Emily nervously twisted her fingers together. "I was hoping," Emily said, trying to make her voice sound strong, "I was hoping we could talk."

"Talk?" Paige felt the stirring in her heart, the butterflies in her stomach, but she'd given in many times before and ended up brokenhearted. She wasn't going to end up like that before. She'd done lots of thinking during her three weeks in Italy. "I don't think there's much for us to talk about anymore."

"That's not true." Emily responded. Seeing the defeat already in Paige's eyes. And she felt guilty because she knew Paige's defenses were up because of her.

"Isn't it?" Paige shot back. Walking to her door, she reached for the lock. "You made things pretty clear in Philly."

Emily watched Paige unlock her door and head inside. She started to shut the door without letting her in. She put her hand on the door, stopping it. "That was-Paige, I was wrong. Choosing Ali over you was such a mistake. I'm so sorry."

"Doesn't matter anymore." Paige replied. "You made your choice." She tried to close the door again.

Somehow, Emily knew that if the door closed, she would forever lose chance to repair things with Paige. She held the door still, not letting it close. "We're not done, Paige."

Paige's eyes flashed. "Get your hands off my door, Em."

"No," Emily replied, "not until you hear me out. Just give me ten minutes and if you still want me to leave afterwards, I will and you'll never see me again."

Paige was breathing heavily now, emotion showing in her eyes. She swallowed. "Fine." was all she said as she walked into her apartment.

Entering the apartment, Emily closed the door behind her. Then, she turned back around and looked around the apartment. It was nice and spacious with flowery wallpaper and pink fluffy curtains over the windows. If was definitely Paige. There was a nice two piece couch with a recliner chair and a long glass table in front of it.

A large HDTV was mounted on the wall in front of the couch and two doors were on each side of the TV. Bathroom and bedroom Emily mused. In front of where Emily stood was another door, where the kitchen was. There was an island, which is where Paige now stood, staring at her.

"Its a nice place, Paige." Emily commented.

Paige didn't respond. Crossing her arms over her chest, Paige raised an eyebrow. She had spent the time in Italy preparing herself to moving on. Getting over Emily. She still had a ways to go, but she was tired of coming in second when it came to matters of the heart with Emily Fields. If Emily was serious about wanting her, Paige was going to make sure they addressed their issues first.

Emily sighed. Paige wasn't giving an inch. Not that she could blame her. Emily knew Paige was hurting because of her. "Paige, I've spent the past thirty days trying to track you down because I love you and I want you back."

Paige looked at the floor for a moment. "I don't know what you want me to say Emily. I all but begged you to find me at the lake house. You never showed up, but your here now? Why? What's changed for you?"

"Ali." Emily said, seeing the flinch under Paige's eyes. It was almost imperceptible, but it was there. "I found-" she hesitated, knowing this next part was going to hurt Paige to hear, "Paige, after Jason was killed, I had convinced myself that taking care of Alison was all that mattered. That letting you go was the right choice for everyone. Being with me was hurting you and I was prepared to spending my life with Alison. I loved her once. Spend enough time with her, and I knew I could love her again."

Paige was staring at her television, absorbing her words. She had an unreadable look on her face, but Emily knew Paige. Knew her better than anyone. And she knew this was hurting Paige. But, it all needed to be said.

Emily continued. "I had myself convinced. Then, the day after you said you were coming to the lake house, I was at Alison's house. I was using her computer to type out a resume to send to Rosewood High. You know I'm trying to be a teacher. Well, I was on her computer and I saw a folder on her desktop."

Paige looked back at Emily. Her eyes were moist, but she wasn't letting the tears fall.

"There were some videos there." Emily admitted. "Paige, Jason had sent Alison videos of him, as A. He'd revealed himself to Ali a long time ago. Ali knew who A was and she knew you were innocent. All that time she knew and she still let you get arrested." Emily was openly letting her own tears fall. "She knew you weren't A, but she let me believe you were."

Paige opened her mouth, speaking words from her heart. "Emily, all through that entire situation, it never mattered that Spencer and the others doubted me. Well, it did but I could've lived without their forgiveness. What devastated me, Emily, was that I looked you in the eyes at the police station and I swore to you, I was innocent." she said vehemently. "Do you remember what you said?"

Emily closed her eyes. She remembered. "Yeah."

"You said 'I don't know anything anymore'. You know me better than anyone. Emily, I've opened myself to you in ways I never have with anyone. You were the one I needed to believe me. But I could see, you'd lost that belief you used to have in me. Losing that-that was worse than anything A ever did."

Emily's shoulders slumped and her face showed the emotional turmoil she was feeling at Paige's words. She stepped forward as she spoke, her voice hitching as she did. "I'm so sorry Paige. I never wanted to hurt you. I didn't know what to do, what to say."

"Jason did an awesome job setting me up." Paige said, shaking her head. She sighed, heavily and rubbed her forehead with her thumbs. "I don't blame you Em. I'm not even mad anymore. The evidence against me was-it was big and I understand how you could have trouble believing me. I just wish you had."

Emily took another step forward. "Paige, I'm here because I'm so in love with you. I'm here because I know I made such a colossal mistake. Please, give me another chance."

Paige locked eyes with Emily, taking in her wet cheeks and sad demeanor. She was letting her own tears fall now. She shook her head. "I don't know if I can, Em."

"Why?" Emily touched Paige's cheek with a hand. "I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you. Just please, give me another chance."

Swallowing hard, Paige closed her eyes. She took a deep breath, then opened her eyes again. "I'm tired of being second with you. Every time we're in a good place, something happens with Alison and you go back to her. Its always been that way."

"That's not true." Emily protested, her hand falling away.

"It is." Paige replied. "In high school, we were so happy and planning our future. Even after your shoulder, we were still hopeful of working a new plan out. Then, you found out Alison was alive."

Emily didn't say anything. She knew this story all too well.

"When you found out she was alive, you started pulling away from me. It was slow at first and I almost didn't notice it. Bit when I noticed the small things, I reached out, I just wanted you to talk to me."

Emily looked at Paige's floor, she couldn't say anything. Paige was right.

"You snapped at me every time I reached out to you. So finally, I just stopped. You kept pulling away and eventually, I did too. By the time you told me, it was like you were looking for a reason to end things. And you wouldn't see reason with Alison."

Emily just nodded, still staying quiet.

"And when I came back to Rosewood last year and we got back together, every time Alison said she needed you, no matter the reason, you always went. I've always been second with you. I deserve better than that and you deserve better too."

"I'm sorry Paige, for ever making you feel like that." Emily said softly. "I don't know what else to say other than I love you and I'll do anything to get you back."

Paige reached up, grazing her lips at Emily's cheek. She kissed her there gently. Pulling back, she simply said. "We'll always have the pool."

Emily's breath caught in her throat. She knew what that was. She knew what the words meant. And before she knew what had happened, Paige had walked past her and opened the door. Turning around, Emily looked at Paige desperately, pleading. "Paige, please-"

Paige didn't look back at her. Her gaze was on the floor. But her jaw was clenched and Emily knew she was close to losing it, as she herself was. Paige motioned to the door wordlessly.

This really was it. The end of their relationship. Emily had simply put Ali above Paige too many times. Wordlessly, Emily shuffled out and when the door softly closed behind her, Emily pressed her back against it, feeling hollow.

In the apartment, Paige's chest heaved and she pressed her hands against the door, the tears falling from her face. She turned and leaned her back against it, sliding down until she was sitting.

She was making the right choice. During her time in Italy, she'd mentally prepared herself for moving on, committing herself to her training and forgetting about relationships and Emily Fields in particular.

She told herself this was the right choice. When she'd been arrested, Emily had doubted her innocence. She'd sided with Alison, had picked Alison again. Emily had told her in that Philadelphia hotel room that she had to be there for Alison.

She had a history of picking Alison over Paige. And Paige was tired of that. But, Paige knew Alison had a tendancy to use people's emotions against them. Had done so with Emily enough times. Emily had told her of these videos.

Paige shook her head. It was done. Her relationship was done. Paige took out her phone, and flipped through some photos of the two of them. She shouldn't keep them anymore, Paige thought, her tears drying. She checked them for delete.

As her thumb hovered over the OK button, Paige hesitated. She was making the right choice. Complete break up was the right choice. That's what Paige kept telling herself. Then, why did her heart hurt every time she almost pressed the OK button?

Just press the button. Your life would be easier. That's what she kept telling herself. She'd almost done it three times now, but she couldn't. She couldn't and she knew why. Had always known.

"Damn it!" Paige exclaimed. She jumped to her feet and threw her door open, emerging into the hallway.

At the end of the hallway, Emily was almost to the entrance door. Hearing the door behind her, Emily turnes around. She saw Paige standing there in the middle of the hallway.

Paige walked towards her. She had one question that needed answering. And it had to come first. "Alison. Is it over with her? I mean completely, really over?"

The words sparked a glimmer of hope inside Emily and she hesitantly stepped towards the one who had her heart. "Yes." she answered. "I don't want Alison. Paige, I want you. I want to spend my life with you. Only you." Similar words were spoken once before by Emily, but their meaning meant so much more now.

"I remember you saying that to me before." Paige recalled.

"Things are different now." Emily replied, looking back at her. "There's nothing in our way now. What do you want?"

Paige knew what she wanted. The same thing she'd always wanted. But she was tired of having her heart rejected. Emily had just swore to her that Alison was over. It was really up to Paige now.

It was a leap of faith, really, at this point. Paige decided that a leap of faith was all she needed. She said nothing to Emily. Instead, she stared at Emily in her silence.

There was a hopeful, longing look on Emily's face. Paige knew Emily was sorry about everything. She believed Emily and more than that, Paige wanted to believe in Emily. Paige nodded inwardly, letting her heart guide her.

Emily watched Paige step forward, right there in the apartment building's hallway and reach for her. Her heart thudded in her chest as she reached for Paige in that same moment.

Paiges hands came up to Emily's cheeks as her lips pressed into Emily's. She leaned into Emily as the brunette's hands came up to her shoulders and she slid them around to the small of Paige's back, pulling her closer.

Their lips moved against each other again and again as their bodies became flush against each other. Paige moved her arms around Emily's shoulders, holding her tightly.

They kissed languishly for a few seconds, then Paige caught Emily's bottom lip in hers and she moved her tongue across it. Emily moaned, but she pulled her lips back at the deeper contact.

Groaning at the loss, Paige pressed her forehead against Emily's. "What's wrong?" she whispered.

"Nothing," Emily whispered back, her entire body vibrating, "but we're still in your hallway. Don't want your neighbors to get a show."

Paige's body vibrated as she laughed softly. "They'd just be jealous."

Emily smiled.

Pulling herself back, she grabbed Emily's hand and pulled. Wordlessly, Paige pulled Emily into her apartment. Emily went in without a word, her heart thudding loudly.

Emily closed the door and slid the lock. Turning back around, she walked to Paige. The girl was standing near her television, breathing heavily.

"So-" Paige started.

Emily stalked towards her, hunger in her eyes. "No more talking."

The brunette's lips crashed against Paige's. Paige moaned, her arms encircling Emily. As they kissed, this time with a more hurried sense of urgency, Emily held onto Paige's hips. She guided them back towards Paige's bedroom.

Emily was vaguely aware of the interior of the bedroom. She would do her own study of Paige's bedroom later. For right now, she was completely focused on Paige's lips and the way they melted into hers.

Emily traced Paige's bottom lip with her tongue, begging for entrance. With a moan, Paige didn't hesitate. She parted her lips and met Emily's tongue with her own.

Emily pulled her jacket from her shoulders, Paige's own hands coming up to help. The action ripper Paige's lips from her own. Hurriedly, Emily took the jacket off, then she pulled her shirt up and off.

Paige admired the bronze skin showed to her before she reached down and pulled her own shirt off. She ran her fingers over Emily's stomach, looking at Emily's black lace bra. Looking back into Emily's eyes, Paige said one word. "Beautiful."

Emily's breath caught in her voice. She took in Paige's upper body, the creamy skin of her stomach and arms, contrasting against the deep red of the bra she wore. "Your stunning, Paige. But then, I've always thought so."

Paige looked at Emily's lips again, and she pressed forward, resuming their kiss. This time, their kiss was slow and steady, putting their emotion and feeling into it. Paige wrapped her arms back around Emily.

Emily urged them towards the bed until the back of Paige's knees number into the edge of the bed. Gently, Emily pushed Paige back. Paige landed on her bed, on her back. Wordlessly, she kept her eyes on Emily as she slid herself up towards the headboard of her bed.

Emily put one knee on the bed, then the other and crawled her way over Paige, her face an inch directly over Paige. Paige could feel Emily's breath on her face and Emily could feel Paige's on hers.

Her heart was hammering, but all Emily could think was finally. Finally, after all the pain, all the heartbreak, they were finally back where they belonged. Finally, they were back together.

Emily lowered her body down, pressing her breasts against Paige's, her stomach touching Paige's, and she reclaimed Paige's lips.

Paige moaned loudly, parting her lips automatically. Emily pressed herself fully into Paige. Paige's hands came up, running over Emily's face.

Emily turned her face and Paige's lips moved, peppering light kisses across Emily's jaw and down her throat. Paige sucked the skin of her pulse point.

As the moments ticked by, the light kisses became more passionate and their touches reignited a fire inside them that had been burning for years. Their kisses became more passionate, the touches deeper.

They weren't 100 percent past all their issues and now that they both knew they were going to be together, there would be new problems. But they were going to face those problems together.

Because in the end, that's all that mattered.


End file.
